


两个秘密

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [87]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 现背无差段子两则，无聊之作，看看就好。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	两个秘密

第一个秘密：

Raul十来岁的时候，拥有了人生第一只小宠物。

那是一只出生没几天的小金毛犬，眼睛都没有睁开。Raul摸摸它，它就歪着脑袋蹭蹭男孩的手心，哼哼唧唧地舔着他的手指。

Raul特别喜欢它，眼巴巴地问亲戚：“我能养它吗？”

亲戚家的狗崽正好太多了，想送走几只，于是Raul如愿以偿地将小金毛犬带回了家。

他给这只小狗取名为Maria，一个非常常见的西班牙名。

就这样，Raul的生活里除了学习和足球，多了一件事，那就是照顾狗崽子。

一开始并不那么容易，他要半夜起来用沾了牛奶的棉布喂食，不然它就会嗷嗷叫个不停。折腾一整夜后Raul在学校总是哈欠连天，打不起精神。

好在他聪明，成绩不至于太差。慢慢的狗崽子长大了，他也不用牺牲睡觉和踢球的时间来照顾它了。

等Maria能陪他一起在街头瞎跑的时候，Raul又有了人生第一个梦想。

“我长大想做一名兽医。”

母亲奇怪地问他：“你昨天才说你要做职业球员的？”

“前天说要做斗牛士，”父亲笑呵呵的接话道：“nene，你的想法可真多变。”

但是Raul才不管，先前的那些都是说说罢了，现在他就是要做兽医。他想着开一家兽医诊所，这样就能一直和Maria在一起了。

可惜的是他最终没能成为兽医，金毛犬也没能一直和他在一起。小狗在某个下午跑丢了，再也没回来，Raul蹲在门口哭了很久，只能祈祷它遇到一个好的新主人。

他把这个故事说给Guti听了，Guti没有跳起来大喊“你是暗示我是狗吗”，而是震惊地看着他：“我居然不是你的第一个Maria。”

“你.....”十五岁的少年一时语塞，哽了半天才说：“你也没必要和一只狗计较。”

“怎么没必要？当然有必要！”Guti瞪了他一眼，说：“这样我就少了一份特殊性啊！”

Raul不说话了，低着头继续颠球，脸微微有些发烫。

他在心里想，怎么会不特殊呢？他可从来没把这个梦想和这个秘密故事告诉过别人呢。

第二个秘密：

两个半大的孩子并排站在训练场边，眼睛下都挂着明显的黑眼圈。Raul把手老老实实地背在身后，低着头看着脚尖。Guti则要更放松一些，摆出了惯犯的姿态。

教练的视线停留在他那头夸张的金发上，压着怒火说道：“你把头发留那么长做什么？”

没等Guti辩解，他又说：“是你昨晚逼着Raul陪你去蹦迪的吧？”

又来了。Guti在心里翻了一个白眼。他说什么也不会有人信的，毕竟谁会相信是乖宝宝Raul缠了他好几个小时，硬要让他带自己出去玩的呢？

“不是的，教练，是我的错......”黑发男孩摆摆手，着急地说：“是我要求Jose带我玩的。”

教练果然不信，不给他再揽锅的机会，直接让Guti罚跑二十圈。

Guti已经习惯了，转身走向训练场，Raul则被教练叫去谈话。

每次都是这样，他觉得多少有些不公平，为什么Raul只是被口头训斥一顿，他却要在烈日下傻傻的跑上二十圈？

难道是因为Raul长相迷惑人吗？

想到他的卷毛小伙伴那张总是挂着没心没肺的笑容的脸，Guti突然也不忍心让他跑圈了。又热又晒，他可不希望Raul哭丧着脸回家。

然而，五分钟后，靠着长相欺骗大众的金童就跟在了他的身后。

“怎么？你自首了？”

“对。”

“教练相信你了吗？”

Raul边跑步边傻笑地说：“没有。”

“........我就知道。”

“你知道为什么还要问？”

Guti反问他：“你昨天也知道通宵蹦迪会受罚，为什么还要去？”

西班牙金童抿着嘴唇想了想，他也不知道为什么。那些灯红酒绿对他来说仿佛是另一个世界，他本不应该出现在那里的。

但当他看见Guti也在那个世界里的时候，他忽然有种跃跃欲试的冲动。这份冲动和玩闹无关，仅仅是想离Guti再近一些。

就像现在，他们一起在训练场上跑圈，Guti跑了一半就累的直吐舌头，扶着栏杆喘气。Raul却依旧面不改色，甚至还嫌弃他体力太差。

“你不累吗？”

Raul的头发湿漉漉的，刘海黏在额头上。他平静地回答：“还好，多跑跑锻炼体能。”

“所以说，这就是你要陪我罚跑的理由？”

“有这个原因，但是更重要的是，我做错了事情，就要承担相应的后果。”

Guti突然觉得他的卷毛小伙伴认真说这话的样子，特别像耶罗。当然，他比耶罗好看上十倍。

他开始期待Raul做队长的样子了。

不过，在此之前，Raul还会和他经历很多次罚跑，以至于后来的队友和教练都以为这是Raul的天赋。

“当然不是，我只是加练的比较勤快而已。”

撒完这个谎，Raul和角落里看戏的Guti对视一眼，不约而同地笑了。

反正没人会相信Raul是因为年少时和Guti瞎混，经常被罚跑才锻炼出好体能的，这是他们俩人的小秘密。

END

其实准备写七个秘密的，然后被我强行砍了哈哈哈哈！！！

我个fw到底在哈什么。


End file.
